


A story on earth-101

by Heart_Birdflash



Series: Earth-101 [1]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Artemis is arrowette, Artemis is bi, Burning flames is my creation, Dick is gay, F/F, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I don't know why either, I'm going to upload a fanfic with burning flames her powers, M/M, Mary and John Grayson are alive, Nienke is burning flames, The boys don't know about each others sexuality, They have a younger sister: Nienke, Wally and Dick aren't together yet, Wally is bi, Zatanna and Dick are bloodrelated siblings, Zatanna is Hex (teen titans character I don't care), Zatanna is a lesbian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-06-05 18:45:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6716773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heart_Birdflash/pseuds/Heart_Birdflash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Earth-101 is basically earth-16 with a few changes. Look at the tags to see the differences with earth-16. This is a story about how birdflash went from best friends to boyfriends. Nienke has a lot of epic powers. Sort of crossover with the percy jackson movies. Some characters from the tv-show the flash might be mentioned. Also kinda crossover wity teen titans tv-show and frozen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meet the (bat)family

**Author's Note:**

> Read the tags and summary to understand this fic a bit more plz.  
> This is my first fic about birdflash like ever.

Nienke is 12  
Dick is 14  
Zatanna is 16  
Wally is 16  
Artemis is 16  
I don't know about the rest

Wally was running towards Wayne manor. His best friend had invited him to meet his younger sister who had disappeared six years ago. She had come back three days ago. So he expected to see a slightly uncomfortable girl with a huge trauma. Alfred opens the door and leads Wally to the living room. What he didn't expect was a quite happy girl explaining how it was to be a princess in arrendelle. He just stood ther kinda confused in the door post for a minute. Then his best friend noticed him and motioned him over. He sat down on the couch next to him. Dick stopped Nienke to let Wally introduce himself. ' Hi i'm wally, nice to meet you.' Nienke responded with: ' i'm Nienke, but you probably already knew that.' 'So Nienke why don't you tell us more about Anna' said Tim. 'Oh yeah, sure.' And the conversation about Arrendelle went on.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------time skip-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wally was on patrol with his uncle when some creature attacked. They had no idea what it was, and definitely no idea how to fight it. Then Wally came up with the genius idea that it could be a creature out of the greek mythology. Remembering Nienke knew a lot about it he told Barry that they could call her for help. A few minutes after the call Superman flew in gave orders on where to hit it and hit the higher presurepoints(?) himself. The creature fell down and Superman flew it away. Barry went back home, so Wally decided to do the same.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------time skip-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
When Wally came home he felt relieved, his father seemed to be sleeping. He picked up the empty beer cans at super speed and went upstairs. He changed into pj's, which was actually sweatpants and a T-shirt, he went to sleep.


	2. Snaibsel begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exactly what the title of this chapter says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that my last chapter was more about wally, this one will be about artemis. Snaibsel(zatanna/artemis) will be in this chapter. Birdflash is probably in the next.

Artemis woke up in her room and stared at the empty bed of her sister for a good five minutes. She really missed Jade, maybe she could ask Roy more about her? 'Artemis hurry up, you will be late for school'. 'Yes mom, i'm coming'. She quickly changed into her school uniform and walked to the kitchen. (a/n I don't know if there is a second floor in her house or not). After a fast breakfast she went to school.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------time skip------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Artemis had a few good friends at Gotham Academy: Bette (she showed Artemis around on her first day), Stephanie(always cheerful), Barbara(super close to finding out who the dynamic duo is), Cass(rarely talked), Zatanna(her crush), Tim(computernerd),Jason(not a bully, but don't make him angry) and Dick(she tought he looked a little like Robin). At lunch they always sat together and they randomly talked about stuff. The schoolyear was almost over and next year Bette wouldn't be on their school anymore. They were making plans for their first week of summer vacation when a teacher came running into the canteen and yelled: 'EVERYONE OUTSIDE NOW!!!!!!' There was never a normal day for teenage superheroes.

After the mission Hex dragged Arrowette to a secret room in the school, just when Arrowette was going to ask why, Hex said: Artemis, this our secret changing room. She then took of her mask and revealed that she was Zatanna Grayson. Artemis stood there wit her jaw on the ground, unable to speak. Zatanna ignored her look and told her that there was an extra Arrowette outfit in here as well including a bow and a filled quiver.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------time skip--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Zatanna and Artemis sat in Zatanna's room in Wayne manor. Then out of the blue Zatanna said: 'Artemis, I like you, a lot' the words were accompanied with a blush. 'You mean as more than friends?' 'As more than friends.' 'Shut up and kiss me.' And that is exactly what Zatanna did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plz review and tell me who you want to see the next chapter focused on.


	3. What happened?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wally arrives at the manor with Dick curled up in his arms. What happened?

Wally knocked on the door and waited for alfred to open it. He had to make sure nobody saw him on his way to here. Alfred opened the door and Wally stepped inside, just when Bruce wanted to yell at him for possibly compromising their secret identities, Dick started sobbing. Mary and John walked in to the room and calmly said: 'explain.' 'Well, I was talking to Dick while he was patroling until he said he had to concentrate on something. When I didn't hear anything after 45 minutes I asked if he was alright. I didn't get an answer so I checked where his comlink was, according to the gps it had been in the exact same spot for 30 minutes. I ran to the coordinates and found him like this. He had already opened the compartment with the antitode against scarecrow's fear gas, but the antitode was gone. I have no idea about his injuries so I didn't want to use the zeta beams. Nobody saw me tough.' 'Thank you for bringing him here, we will take care of him now.' 'Okay, bye'

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆time skip☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

3 hours later Wally was called over to the manor. When he arrived there Alfred opened the door and led him to Dick's room. Wally opened the door and saw a crying Dick sitting on the bed. Walking over to the bed and hugging his best friend, the only thing he tought was that he never wanted to see him cry again. Then he asked: ' what's wrong Dick?' To which Dick looked up to him with watery eyes and told him that Wally had died in his nightmare. Wally immediately assured him he was really there and wouldn't leave him. Both boys soon fell asleep.

♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡time skip♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

The next morning Dick and Wally woke up. Dick got some clothes out of his closet and walked in to the bathroom to change. Wally had some spare clothes at the manor for occasions like this and he changed at super speed. After that the boys went downstairs to eat breakfast. They chatted with the others and went of to play videogames. After 2 hours of games they went to the cave for a team bonding day. Before they could leave the cave though, Artemis said she wanted to tell the team something.....


	4. Authors note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just an authors note i'm sorry

Before i'm going to post a new chapter i have 3 things to say:  
1 my first language is dutch and i have no beta so grammar or spelling mistakes could be happening.  
2 i upload this fic a lot. Even on just one day.  
3 to understand Nienke (see first chapter) plz read my other story: burning flames


	5. Artemis's revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What was Artemis going to reveal?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Blah blah blah' is spoken ****  
> underlined sentences are done

'Hex and I are together.' 'I believe congratulations are in order now.'(Kaldur) 'Hello Megan, that explains those strong emotions of love.' 'Go Hex!' 'Go Artie' 'Shut up you two idiots.' 'Why did you look so nervous?' 'Well, Konner not everyone likes lesbians and gays that much and we had no idea of your opinion' said the two girls in unison. Then the always impatient Wally West spoke up again: 'Let's go go go.'

♤♧♤♧♤♧♤♧♤♧♤♧♤♧♤♧♤♧♤♧♤♧♤♧♤♧time skip♤♧♤♧♤♧♤♧♤♧♤♧♤♧♤♧♤♧♤♧♤♧♤♧♤♧

The team was bowling and of course something bad had to happen. This being Konner's lack of control over his powers. In a few days the bowling place would recieve 20 new bowling balls from Wayne enterprises. And the team had to do something else. Megan had an idea: 'We could watch some movies.' 'C'mon Rob we're gonna make a list with movies we must watch.' 'Sure Wally let's make a list.'

10 minutes later:  
'Behold, the movie list.' 'Jees Wally not so dramatic.' 'Shut up midget. Anyway, the list:  
Tangled, Brave, Belle and the Beast and the Little Mermaid.'  
'I've always wanted to watch those movies!'squealed Megan.

◇○◇○◇○◇○◇○◇○◇○◇○◇○◇○◇○◇○◇○◇○time skip◇○◇○◇○◇○◇○◇○◇○◇○◇○◇○◇○◇○◇○◇○

'You know Wally that we're actual good disney movies.' 'Duh, of course they were Dick.' 'Well goodnight Wally.' Dick closes the door.  Wally knocks on the door with frozen knock^ 'Do you wanna have a sleepover, if you do please open the door. It gets a little boring, al these nights alone. So please say yes^^.' Dick opens the door and is a little annoyed 'Come in.' 'Yay, thanks Robbie.'  _Damn he's really annoying and affectionate today._  Wally starts tickling now ' KF cut it out.' 'never muhahahaha' 'what do I hahahahahave to do for you hahaha to stop tickling me?' 'Gimme a kiss.' 'Are you seriouhahahas right now?' 'yes i'm completely serious.' 'okay.' stops tickling 'okay?' 'sigh... _" is he seriously such an idiot?_ "  kisses Wally both blush 'okay...wow' 'seriously Wally all you can say is wow' (cue make out session)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ^ the knock at the beginning of do you wanna build a snowman  
> ^^this are just parts of the song Wally sings a whole parody


	6. Coming out of the closet.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone finds out about the boys.

A few days later, 10 am:  
Selina walks in to Dick's room. 'Why did it take you two so long?' She deadpanned. 'You aren't going to tell anyone are you?' Asked a terrified Dick Grayson and Wally West. 'Course not sweeties, you're gonna tell the family and the team in 14 days from now.' With that Selina left. 'We really have to tell everyone, don't we?' 'Yup.' 'Well it was nice to know you for these last few years Dick.' 'Geez Wally, drama queen much? We already know the team will be okay with it.' 'And Bruce and your parents. I won't live to tell the tale.' 'Colin lived to tell the tale after he and Damian told Bruce. And my parents don't hate you or something.' 'Heh, guess you're right.' 'I'm always right you know that Walls.'

□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□time skip□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□

'Selina...did you gather everyone here?' 'Of course i did Dick, i'm not gonna sit down and wait. You two have two weeks to tell the team, you're gonna tell the family now.' Both boys took some deep breaths and said in unison. (A/N I don't know how but Wally isn't talking a mile a minute. Barry is also in the manor right now.) 'We're together.' Mary and John rushed over to pull their son into a big hug, Barry did the same to his nephew, Damian and Bruce we're preparing some threats (they're just really protective), Tim thought it maybe was a good idea to come out of the closet with Konner, Terry was just happy for the two lovebirds and Jason deadpanned 'if I were you Wally I would run away from Bruce and Damian as fast as I can.' So Wally scooped Dick up and ran to the batcave to zeta over to mount justice. They yelled for the team (including Zatanna and Artemis who had slept there today, not the dirty kind mind you.) 'We have something to tell you!' The team came in and Kaldur asked wehat they wanted to tell them. Robin spoke up and said: 'First we wanna thank Hex and Artemis for coming out a few days ago' 'and with that giving us the courage to do the same.' Wally finished.


	7. On a mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wally sees Dick fall of a building. He also sees he won't be fast enough.

Wally had just knocked out the last guy on the ground wehn he turned around. His eyes became the size of saucers when he saw Robin's grappling hook on the ground and the bird himself falling of a building. He also saw he wasn't fast enough to catch him. He knew Bart was training with Barry. He tought Robin was gonna die when he saw it, another blur. The only thing going trough his mind was: "Who or what is that?" The blur catched Robin and skreeched to a halt. When it or she did Wally saw a redhaired girl only a little bit shorter than Robin in a black version of Arrowette's suit without the arrow logo.^ The team rushed over to Robin and the girl. By the time they were there the girl was gone. The decided to go back to the bio-ship.

+++++ don't +++++ mind +++++ me +++++ i'm +++++ just +++++ a +++++ time +++++ skip +++++ line +++++

He was kissing him. His little bird was in his lap and he was kissing him. His little bird was in his lap, safe and sound, and he was kissing him. Dick pushed Wally over so that he was on his hands and knees hovering over Wally. Wally decided he didn't like this and flipped them so he was now hovering over Dick. They kissed again and didn't stop kissing until Megan knocked on the door telling them dinner was ready. They quickly stood up and walked to the kitchen to eat and chat with the team.  
The spent the whole dinner discussing who could have been the female speedster. After dinner Zatanna, Artemis, Dick and Wally zeta'd to the batcaven, walked up the stairs and went trough the old clock. Then thery started searching for Nienke. Because maybe they didn't say anything during dinner with the team for the sake of secret identities, all four of them still knew the female speedster was probably her. They found Nienke in the living room with the rest of the family. 'I see the four of you decided to show up. I want to tell you something. Everyone in this room that is also on the team probably already knows, but the rest doesn't. I have superpowers. And saved his ass today.' She finished looking at Dick. 'Okay can you first tell us where he needed saving from and then what powers you exactly have?' Mary asked. 'Well, he fell of a building without his grappling hook, Wally was to far away to catch him and I was watching and also have superspeed so I catched him and left.' 'Okay, and your other powers?' John asked. 'My other powers are....^^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ^Artemis has the same suit as in young justice only her name is different.  
> ^^See the second part of this series for al Nienke's powers


	8. The Team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team has to decide if they want nienke on the team or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nienke is generally known as nienke even when she is burning flames. this is because zeus told her she had to train and get her powers under control first. after hearing that she would be gone from her family for at least another year, she chose to make her hair and eyes brown and told everyone her name was nienke. when asked about her last name she replied with: 'it does'nt matter.'

Hex and Robin stood in front of the team. They had agreed Hex would do the talking while Robin would put pictures and stats of Burning Flames on the holoscreen (?). Hex started explaining: 'Right now, the Justice League is on the Watchtower voting if Burning Flames should be on this team or not. We as a team can bring in one vote as well. So we will have our own little voting before we send in our vote.' Robin makes small holoscreens appear in front of everyone. ' you can look at the big holoscreen for Burning Flames's stats and powers. On the small holoscreens in front of you you can vote yes or no to the question ' Should Burning Flames be on the team?' please chose within five minutes. 

(a/n I will now show you what is going on in everyoneshead before the chose)

Superboy:  _we already have a speedster, a magician, a psychic, someone with control over water and someone with superstrenght and superhearing on our team. Fire will only weaken M'gann, Kaldur can shock people with electricity as well. I don't see why she should be on the team._ **NO**

Miss Martian:  _It would be nice to have another girl on the team, but I can't choose yes only because of that. She seems strong but so is Konner. I could go on thinking like this but I wanna see how she performs on the team._ **YES**

Aqualad:  _I think it would be handy to have someone with all these powers combined on our team but it will also be very dangerous. I don't think we should immediately invite her into the team._ **NO**

Arrowette:  _I think we can benefit from having Nienke on the team. She can control her powers so why not?_ **YES**

Kid Flash:  _Another speedster on the team would be awesome! As long as she doesn't eat all the food I'm okay with her being on the team._ **YES**

Hex: _It would be great to work with Nienke. Maybe we can combine our magic and take people like Klarion out easier. And we can practice spells together._ **YES**

Robin:  _We can all train with Nienke and she is a strong heroine. I think she should be on the team._ **YES**

After all the votes were in Hex spoke up again _:_ 'All the votes are in. Two people chose NO, five people chose YES. This means the vote we will send in will be a yes.

22222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Watchtower:

(a/n I'm lazy right now so this will just be the leaguer and their vote (yes or no) )

Aquaman:  **NO**

Batman:  **NO**

Black Canary: **YES**

Blue Masquerade:  **YES**

Captain Marvel:  **NO**

Flash:  **YES**

Green Arrow:  **NO**

Green Lantern:  **YES**

Martian Manhunter:  **NO**

Masque:  **YES**

Superman:  **NO**

Wonder Woman:  **YES**


	9. On a mission (again)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nienke's first mission with the team

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> blue masquerade is mary grayson  
> masque is john grayson  
> these two names are not my own i used them for this because it felt right  
> thick and cursive is said on the mindink

_Anthony Zucco. The idiot who tought it would be fun to try to kill her parents. The idiot that almost succeeded in that task and was now planning how to try again. But she wouldn't let that happen. Not now. Not ever._

**_"Burning Flames, earth to Burning Flames."_** It sounded over the mindlink.  _ **"What! Kid Idiot?!"**_ She snapped.   _ **"Wow, looks like someones on her period."**_ Said Kid Flash.  _ **"Hey Kid Idiot, we can all hear you you know."**_ Came the reply of Hex and Arrowette. Robin added:  _ **" KF, you just ruined your chance for cookies from Agent A." "NO, Rob anything but that!" "I'll think about it."**_ This was the point were Kaldur had enough of everything. So before Kid Flash could start his 'thank you' rant, he said  _ **" Team, I think it is time to go inside the building now. Kid Flash, Burning Flames I trust you two to put the bugs on the security cameras. Miss Martian, Hex and Arrowette you'll stay on perimeter. Robin, can I trust you hack all doors and find a safe spot in 10 minutes?" "Aye aye captain" "Oh for the love of Poseidon, would you stop saying that?" "Sorry"**_

 ~~~~4444444444444444444444444444 le time skip 444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

They did it. Together they had put Zucco back behind bars. He would stay there for quite some time again. In the meantime Dick and Zatanna were informing their boy/girlfriends of their top secret plan to interrogate Nienke on the topic of love. They were stuck on how they were going to keep Nienke in the room long enough to ask her the questions. In the end they decided to just ask her.If she wouldn't answer, Zatanna would use some magic to make Nienke stay.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's so short I have an extreme case of writers block.  
> also if you wanna know my sort of oc as Nienke's boyfriend please say so in your review. :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nienke reflects on what she learned the past four years  
> She is now 17 and has been back since she was 13.   
> Some stuff happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cursive is flashback in this final chapter

Nienke thought about times that were so much easier.

_'come on, we don't have all day Dick!' A 6 year old Nienke whined. 'I told you i'm coming.' 8 year old Dick replied.  'Finally, now lets go and train!'_

She also thought about times when everything was so much harder.

_'They did it!' M'gann cheered. As soon as the speedsters got to the other superheroes Nienke saw Dick noticing something was missing. Or rather someone. 'Where's Wally?' He almost sobbed. Barry walked over to him with a sad expression on his face. 'He said I had to tell you.' 'No. No. No!' And with that he was of. Nobody saw him for 6 months. Nobody but Nienke. But then Nienke came in one day and all of a sudden they saw high energy ratings on the arctic. Nienke insisted they go and check it, having a pretty good idea of what it could be. When they arrived there was a huge yellow flash and then an uncoscious body laying on the ground. Wally._

That had been only half a year ago. She remembered Bruce putting him trough tests for 5 hours straight. Then yelling at the guys to close the door. At 16 there were some things she'd rather not hear, thank you very much. And of course the huge welcome back party the league had thrown in the watchtower.

 

She looked at the clock and quickly threw on some jeans and a hoodie. Then her favorite sneakers and she was ready for the triple date that was planned that night. Zee and Arty, Dick and Wally and her and TJ. Just a movie.     She was looking forward to it.

□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■ **The End** □■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■


End file.
